


Kazuichi Is A Blunt MotherFucker

by TwinkInformist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, Friendship, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkInformist/pseuds/TwinkInformist
Summary: Kazuichi is just blunt and Fuyuhiko is just like 👁️👄👁️Plus and excuse to say Hiro isn't all that bad bc why not
Kudos: 8





	Kazuichi Is A Blunt MotherFucker

**Author's Note:**

> This was also just made on a whim and coffee rush

"-And, in short, the fucker owes me eighty-million ye-"

"Hold on, eighty-fucking-million yen!?" Kazuichi blurts in surprise, causing Fuyuhiko to groan and smack the back of the mechanics head. "Yes, you dunce." the yakuza boss sighed and went back to his work. "Hiko, that's totally crazy."

"It was my little sisters life savings."

"But she's fucking dead, man," Fuyuhiko froze. He felt anger bubble up inside him until Kazuichi continued. "If you're plan before was to give the money BACK to her, then it's completely pointless now. On a plus note, he also saved our asses from despair and gave us equipment when we were fighting off every morcel of despair around. He also heard of those Warriors of Hopes pasts and managed to get them therapy, and fuck, he's one of the five people who came to the island regularly to check on us, when we were sick, hurt, and not to mention having breakdowns. Plus, I'm pretty sure Clairvoyants don't make that much money when the world, mostly Japan, was in despair. So getting the eighty-million is completely pointless and useless to such a rich yakuza kid and since the person the money belonged to isn't around anymore at this point, don't'cha think?"

"... " Fuyuhiko was a little stunned.. Little was a huge understatement. He didn't think about all that. Hiro did do a lot, even if not only appointed to the yakuza. Plus, paying for five kids to get therapy for mass amounts of abuse, even after only JUST finding out they caused basically all the trouble in Towa. Fuyuhiko just stared at his obnoxiously bright friend. "Dude... When did you find that all out?"

"He's chill, I just hang with the guy and talk about life."

"Okay... Also, how fucking blunt can you be?"

"As blunt as you want, half pint, you're only that small cuz you're too much of a bitch to open up your horizons on other types of milk other than ordinary milk."

"BITCH-" 


End file.
